Satellite signal receivers (e.g., GPS/Global Positioning System receivers, such as those used in automotive applications) perform various navigation functions, by continuously computing and updating navigation parameters such as their ranges to satellites, their respective geographical locations and coordinates, and their speeds and velocities of motion in different directions.